heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Planes: Fire
Planes: Fire & Rescue (also known internationally as Planes 2: Fire & Rescue or simply as Planes 2) is a 2014 theatrical sequel to the 2013 animated film Planes, a spin-off of Pixar's ''Cars'' franchise. Directed by Bobs Gannaway, produced by Disneytoon Studios and Ferrell Barron, and executive produced by John Lasseter, it was released in theaters on July 18, 2014 by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot Since winning the Wings Around the Globe Rally, Dusty Crophopper has a successful career as a racer. Unfortunately, his engine's gearbox becomes damaged due to too much over-revving. To make things worse, that type of gearbox is out of production, and none can be found anywhere, so he is unable to race again. Frustrated with mechanic Dottie's newly installed warning light to keep his engine performance low to prevent further damage, Dusty goes on a defiant flight testing his limits. Unfortunately in doing so, he has a hard landing with engine trouble at Propwash Junction's airport, causing a fire. The residents put out the fire with some difficulty, but the accident leads to a government inspector named Ryker closing the airport due to inadequate firefighting personnel. Aggrieved at his carelessness, Dusty offers to undergo training to be certified as a firefighter to meet the necessary regulations to reopen the airport. To that end, Dusty travels to Piston Peak National Park, where he meets a fire and rescue crew under the command of a helicopter named Blade Ranger. The leader of an efficient unit, Blade is initially unimpressed by the small newcomer, and Dusty's training proves to be a difficult challenge. Dusty's original undercarriage is replaced by two big scooping water tanks with retractable undercarriage wheels on their undersides. During training, Dusty learns that Blade was formerly an actor who played a police helicopter on the TV series CHoPs. Later, Dusty is devastated by a call from his friends at Propwash Junction noting that all attempts at finding a replacement gearbox have failed, and his racing career is over. Depressed, Dusty's education falters to Blade's frustration, and things come to a head when Dusty makes a forced landing in a river during a fire dispatch and is swept through the rapids with Blade trying to extract him. Eventually, the pair make it to land, and Dusty confesses his physical disability, to which Blade advises Dusty not to give up. They shelter in an abandoned mine while a fire passes. The situation is complicated in that Blade is also damaged, from protecting Dusty in the fire, and is temporarily grounded for repairs. While Blade is recuperating, Dusty learns that Blade's co-star from CHoPs was killed during a stunt gone wrong on set that Blade was helpless to stop, so he decided to become a firefighter to save lives for real. Lightning in a thunderstorm over a forest near Piston Peak starts several spot fires which unite into a serious forest fire, and the team fight it and seem to have extinguished it. But during the grand reopening of a local lodge, visiting VIPs fly too low and make air eddies which blow embers about, creating a larger fire. The national park's superintendent Cad Spinner selfishly diverts all the water supply to his lodge's roof sprinklers to prevent the lodge from burning and so prevents the firefighters from making fire retardant for their own duties. With only their pre-existing tank loads, the firefighters manage to help the evacuees escape the fire while Dusty is alerted that two elderly campers, named Harvey and Winnie, are trapped on a burning bridge deep in the fire zone. He races to the scene and is forced to push his engine to the maximum to climb vertically up a waterfall to refill his water tanks to drop water to save the campers, as the only other surface water near is a river too shallow and twisty and rocky for him to scoop from. Meanwhile, Blade shows up and assists the campers. Dusty successfully drops water and extinguishes the fire, but his overstressed gearbox fails completely, and he crashes. Unconscious, Dusty is airlifted back to base, where he wakes up five days later to learn that not only has his structure been fully repaired, but the base mechanic has built a superior custom refurbished gearbox for his engine to allow full performance again which means he can race again. Impressed at Dusty's skill and heroism, Blade certifies him a firefighter. Propwash Junction is reopened with Dusty assuming his duty as a firefighter, celebrated with an aerial show with his new colleagues from Piston Peak. During the end credits, it is shown that Cad's misconduct resulted in him being demoted and reassigned as a park ranger in Death Valley. Voice cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Danny Mann as Sparky *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *Brad Garrett as Chug *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Curtis Armstrong as Maru *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger *Wes Studi as Windlifter *Dale Dye as Cabbie *Regina King as Dynamite *Corri English as Pinecone *Bryan Callen as Avalanche *Danny Pardo as Blackout *Matt Jones as Drip *Fred Willard as Secretary of the Interior *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom *Jerry Stiller as Harvey *Anne Meara as Winnie *Erik Estrada as Nick Loopin' Lopez *John Michael Higgins as Cad Spinner *Barry Corbin as Ol' Jammer *Hal Holbrook as Mayday *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryker *Patrick Warburton as Pulaski *Brad Paisley as Flap *Kari Wahlgren as Patch *René Auberjonois as André *Steve Schirripa as Steve *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *John Ratzenberger as Brody *Jamie Theakston as Pick-up Truck (UK theatrical version) *Emma Bunton as Lady Car (UK theatrical version) *Bear Grylls as Avalanche (UK theatrical version) Videos Disney's Planes- Fire & Rescue - Extended Trailer Disney's "Planes- Fire & Rescue" Trailer 2 - Thunder Category:Planes Category:Films Category:Media Category:Tertiary Media Category:Animated Films